Harry & Addie Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Adeline Potter
Summary: A teaser for the upcoming book of Adeline Potter's life with Harry. A preview with a short exerp should be up towards the end of July or early August. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Adeline Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

By: Adeline Potter

**How far would you go to save the world?**

"Harry, we need to teach them. We can't do it alone."

**How much pain would you undergo for love?**

"George, let me go! I'm doing this with or without you. Now back off!"

**How important is family?**

"Crucio!"

**When all seems lost...how do you keep going?**

Coming to computers on your lap or desk in **September 2011**.


	2. Excerpt!

An excerpt for you! I'm thinking of starting Order of the Phoenix early, but it's still dependent on if I get ten chapters written by the end of the week, and I have a long way to go. So, instead, I'm writing this for you guys, I hope you enjoy! ~A

"You're not real." Addie said. "You're too afraid of Dumbledore."

"But Dumbledore isn't here, sweet girl." Voldemort whispered. "Just as he wasn't there the night your parents died."

"Go away...you can't hurt me..." Addie backed herself up against the wall.

"Oh, but I can. And I have multiple ways to do so..." Voldemort hissed quietly.

Voldemort was going old school muggle: a knife. He walked up to Addie, to where he was pracically pressed up against her. He leaned in next to Addie's ear and whispered, "I would scream now..."

Addie let out a shrill scream and then Voldemort drove the knife into Addie's abdomen.

Muhaha! Tortured? I know you are. If you have any guess to what chapter this is in, the winner will get a special guest appearance later on. Also, here is a very important question to ponder. I would really like to have your response in a review.

Would you like B and I to continue Addie's story with the next generation, that being their children. B and I have an idea if you, the readers, would like us to continue. If not, that's totally cool. Please give me your response! ~A


	3. Chapter 1: Summons to London

Harry and Adeline Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

By: Adeline Potter

**Hey guys, it's A! Have y'all had a long, agonizing wait? Yeah, I've read the reviews, y'all really wanna read the story. So, I'll try to keep this short. This is, obviously, the second book of the Adeline Potter Series and we have been thinking of some future things to do with Addie's character...beyond the Deathly Hallows. We'll be giving more information about these future plans.**

**Also, B, my trusted co-writer who is AWESOME, has her own side story, Holding onto Tomorrow that's she's writing. If y'all enjoy B's writing and love Harry Potter, please, please check it out and let her know what you think of it! It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Without further ado, B and I proudly present...chapter one of OotP!**

**P.S.- To that lovely, unidentified reviewer, we didn't give up. We actually have lives and frankly, we have other things besides this story going on. Thanks :)**

Chapter 1: Summons to London

Addie and Harry were sitting next to a pristine, clear pool in the hot summer sun. There were lounge chairs on a hardwood patio, soaking up the heat and a diving board that was changing heights every five or so minutes.

Two little girls, both with pigtails clinging to their faces, were splashing around in the shallow end of the pool. Meanwhile, three boys were on the diving board doing flips when the board was at its highest point. Squeals and the sound of splashing met the ears of anyone in close vicinity and it was a typical summer day.

This pool belonged to the Jones'. The Jones' lived in the deep, humid south, just outside of Atlanta. The girls were Blair and Scout and the boys were Dean, Sam, and Chris. The whole summer was spent by the pool, or other entertainment places, where they could escape the sticky heat of the Georgia day.

Harry, who'd grown up in the moderate temperament of England, never knew it could get so hot. By the end of his first week, he was a lobster with glasses. Addie and her brothers found Harry's misfortune hilarious, and still teased him about the thin lines on his face from the sides of his glasses.

Today, Addie was basking in the sun, trying to tan her pale self, while Harry read through some letters from Hermione and Ron. All summer, though, the letters were short and vague. It was almost as if Voldemort hadn't attacked and killed Cedric last year. Harry could feel with each passing letter that his anger and resentment were growing stronger, but he had to keep it under control; this is what Voldemort wanted.

"Harry! Wanna play some volleyball?" Dean asked while setting up the volleyball net.

"We want to play!" Scout and Blair chorused.

"But the teams will be uneven." Chris pointed over towards Addie.

Lazily, Addie said, "I'm tanning, no can play volleyball."

"Harry, will you be on our team?" Scout asked shyly.

Harry smiled. "Sure."

The game raged on, the boys easily beating the severely shorter girls and Harry. Soon, Mrs. Jones came out and told the kids to go shower and dress appropriately. Mr. Jones was having a dinner with some other important people from the U.S. Wizarding Government and the whole family was going to be there. The boys had to wear slacks and collared shirts and ties. The girls were required to wear dresses, much to Addie's distaste.

Harry found it weird to be eating a full family meal every night and being included in family activities. And being taken to a nice dinner with higher-up people just made him feel like a part of something. He felt the same with the Weasleys, don't think otherwise, but this put the icing on the cake.

"Here Harry, here's one of my ties." Chris gave Harry a simple black tie. "Sorry it's boring, my other ties have disappeared. I think Dean hid them as a senior prank."

Harry smiled. "It's fine, thanks."

"Harry!" Blair screamed.

Harry had been walking down the hall from Chris when Blair, dressed in a purple knee length sun dress, ran after him. Blair grabbed Harry's hand and grinned at him.

"You can be my date tonight." Blair swung her hand back and forth, smiling at Harry the whole time.

"Um...okay?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Yay!" Blair let go of Harry's hand and ran to her mother's room.

Addie, who had been at the end of the hall, witnessed the whole scene. And worse: her brothers had seen.

"Someone has a crush on Harry!" Dean yelled out in a sing-song voice.

An indignant gasp came from Mrs. Jones' room. "Hey! Do not!"

"Blair, honey, stop moving around or I'll burn your shoulder!"

"Sorry mama." Harry chuckled at the dialogue.

"Dean, you and the boys go on ahead, your sisters and I will follow shortly."

"But mom!" Addie huffed. "I'm ready!"

"Sweetie, I need you to curl Scout's hair!"

Addie sighed. "Alright. Bye guys." Addie went into the hall bathroom where Scout sat on the counter trying to curl her hair on her own. Addie chuckled and came up behind her little sister.

"Need some help Scoutster?" Addie took the curling iron and sat it away from Scout and began dividing her hair into layers.

Scout played with the hem on her blue dress. "Thanks Adds. You look pretty, the green brings out your eyes."

Addie looked away from the curl she had just made and looked at the dress she was wearing. It had spaghetti straps and wrapped tightly around her torso to flow away gently and rest at her knees. (Link in profile!) It was beautiful and the green...wow, it was really beautiful. Emerald colored.

"Thanks Scout."

The two sisters sat in silence, the only noise the sound of the hair spray canister. Finally, Scout caught her sister's gaze in the mirror.

"Are you okay?"

Addie's eye flashed with some emotion unknown, but Addie just went back to curling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Scout hesitated. "I heard you say something about a boy named Cedric...last night in your sleep. And, all summer I hear you sobbing when you're sleeping."

Addie nodded as she curled the last bit of the middle layer and began the last one. "Just some nightmares, nothing I can't handle."

"I wanna help Addie. You've looked sadder this summer. What happened?" Scout refused to let her eyes leave her sister.

Addie sighed and sprayed the last layer of hair. "A lot sweetie. Thanks for wanting to help."

Scout frowned, wanting more information. However, she realized that Addie had admitted to being hurt and that something had happened. That was something all on its own. Scout got down from the counter and followed Addie to the hallway.

"Mom, I'm gonna start the car with Scoutster!"

"Alright, we'll be out in a moment."

*!~*~!*!~*~!*!~*~!*

The Jones' all met up at a high end restaurant in the city and met a few businessmen. The Jones children and Potters behaved like civil ladies and gentlemen, and man, was Addie ever the party host. She kept the conversation going and smiled the whole night.

As they were leaving, Addie still kept up the party.

"Oh, Mr. Kennedy, it's been a blast, but the misses is a riot! I would leave her at home!" Addie grinned as she shook Mr. Kennedy's hand.

Harry thought this would offend the Kennedys, but they laughed wholeheartedly and Mrs. Kennedy said, "Oh Addie, we really should do this more often, you are quite the hostess!"

Mr. Jones thanked his business partners and everyone departed. However, what was waiting at home was not to be expected.

Sitting on the floor directly in front of the door, was a letter with scrawled handwriting that Harry and Addie knew immediately: Mad-Eye. The twins picked up the letter and quickly read through it.

_'Potters-_

_I'm making this short. There's trouble here; return immediately. We'll meet you at the airport in London tomorrow._

_-Mad-Eye'_

Harry looked at Addie and she knew instantly. They had to leave right now.

"Addie, where are you going?" Scout asked in concern.

"Back to London. There's trouble." Addie called as she disappeared up the stairs.

Blair and Scout looked down sadly. "You really have to leave?"

Harry knelt down and held his arms open for Scout and Blair. They hugged Harry tightly, tears leaking from their eyes.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'll be back next summer with Addie, okay?" Harry rubbed the backs of the girls he came to know as sisters.

"Promise?" Blair hiccuped.

"I promise. Now I gotta go pack." Harry left the girls and climbed the stairs. In a matter of 15 minutes, both Harry and Addie were ready to go. Mr. Jones would drive them to the airport so all the farewells had to be said now.

Addie started with her brothers, hugging them each in turn and giving them a noogie. Then, she hugged her little sisters and told them that she'd write again, like last year. Harry shook hands with his new brothers and hugged Mrs. Jones after Addie. Then, they were off to immerse themselves in their other life: their magical life.

**So...how many of y'all think I lied about it being up in an hour? I apologize, I started typing, but I got hungry, which turned into watching tv, which turned into reading...so...I fail. Thanks guys for tuning in and I know, this chapter sucks, but don't worry! The next chapter will be tons better! Thanks guys! ~A**


	4. Chapter 2: Dementor! Dementor!

Chapter 2: Dementor! Dementor!

**So, the two winners for the guest appearance are Ryan Griffinhart and ScarletRose4Love. You two will make a guest appearance later on tin the story. Without further ado, chapter two!**

Harry and Addie landed in London in the early morning. Harry figured someone would be there to pick them up, so the twins acquired their bags and sat in the lobby of the airport.

The airport was dreadfully deserted because of the early morning, only the janitors were there mingling around, cleaning already clean spots on the floor. Harry was feeling anxious, and Addie was practically bouncing in her seat. She was hyped up to be back in London and she really needed to get out and do something.

"Harry, let's go." Addie tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Maybe we can go find some breakfast."

Harry thought for second before nodding; he was pretty hungry. And he couldn't take Addie's constant fidgeting. He wondered if one of his parents had a history of ADHD because Addie sure was acting like it.

However, the moment the twins stepped outside into the cool morning air, Addie calmed down and grinned a huge carefree smile. The day was just starting with people flipping _'Sorry, we're Closed'_ signs to _'Come on in! We're Open!,_' and street vendors opening up and filling their coffee cups. And Addie's favorite- diners and restaurants were opening.

The twins strolled around, scouting out for a cheap, but nice, diner to grab some grub. On their way to check out _'Right-O Omelets',_ a barber shop was opening and the owner was tacking up a sign that advertised free haircuts. The beautician saw Addie walking towards her and grinned.

"Free haircut, young lady!" The old woman grabbed a hold of Addie and dragged her into the shop. Harry tried to grab his sister but was too slow.

Addie thrashed around the best she could, but the saw the woman raise her scissors and stopped moving. "Please, don't cut my hair! I like it long!"

The woman ignored Addie but Harry was sure not to be ignored.

"My sister said she didn't want her hair cut." Harry glared.

"Free!" The woman said as she continued to chop off Addie's hair. By now, it was at the end of Addie's chin and the woman was starting to layer her hair.

The woman was almost finished when the world grew cold and the three occupants of the shop could see their breath. And the began to feel heavy dread weighing them down the the ground. Harry knew instantly what was happening. He turned to Addie and went to grab her. However, the old woman screamed unexpectedly and swung her arm out, sending red hair dye all in Addie's hair. Addie was going to scream, but it caught in her throat when the dementors swung out into the open. One went for Harry, the other to Addie.

Harry pulled out his wand and shouted to his sister, "Addie, your wand!"

Harry tried _'Expecto Patronum'_ over and over again, but nothing was working; bad memories kept replaying in his mind and had him down for the count. Addie, however, was trying to keep the dementor away by saying the incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" She cried. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

The dementor seemed to laugh at Addie when she couldn't get anything to happen. She raised her want one last time and glared at the dementor. _"Expecto Patronum!_" A silvery wolf burst from the end of her wand and beat the dementor. She grinned and turned the wolf to Harry's dementor.

Addie ran to her brother and hugged him. "Harry, what were those things?"

"Dementors." A gruff, familiar voice growled.

The twins turned around to see Alastor Moody and an assortment of various witches and wizards behind him. Addie studied the witches and wizards, wondering why all of them were needed, then she realized they were the Potters; they're that freakin' awesome (or valuable to a certain no nosed villain).

"Professor Moody?"

Mad-Eye grunted in response. "We were expecting you later in the day, but now will have to do. Follow us."

Mad-Eye turned and started out the rapidly filling London streets. Mad-Eye made turns, double backs, and so many evasive maneuvers, Addie got sick, but finally, they pulled off into an alley were many brooms were propped up against a dumpster. Harry saw his Firebolt and instantly felt better. He strapped his trunk to it and got in the ready position.

"Adeline, we don't have a broom for you, so get on behind Harry. Nymphadora, take Adeline's trunk."

Addie frowned. "It's Addie."

"Don't call me...Nymphadora." Nymphadora was a purple haired witch who's hair instantly became a bright shade of red.

"Nice hair." Addie pointed.

Nymphadora, who muttered something about 'Tonks', shook her head and her instantly became purple again.

"Later ladies. Stay in formation, no matter what. Get above the clouds."

The group shot into the air, speeding up above the clouds. Addie hung on to Harry tightly, closing her eyes to the wind. But Harry couldn't feel anymore exhilerated. Or happy. Addie had never flown this high and she was being frozen. He had some material to tease Addie with, which was always nice.

After 45 minutes of flying, the group began to descend. They landed in a small garden square surrounded by tall town houses. The streets were deserted in the early morning and the townhouses were a grim grey, giving Addie an eerie feeling. She slipped her wand out of her bag and held it up.

"Is anyone else creeped out?"

Moody rolled his eyes. "Put that away Potter." Moody struck his walkign stick three times and another townhouse pulled itself out of the other two, just like a spare bed! Addie's mouth gaped open, making Harry believe flies might try to enter it.

"Come on Potters!" Mad-Eye grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and drug him forward. Addie glanced at the big black- African Brit?- man standing next to her and sprinted after Harry. The man chuckled and followed the group into 12 Grimmauld Place.

Inside, Harry and Addie could here Molly Weasley and Sirius Black arguing.

"He's just a boy! And she barely knows anything about here! If you throw them into this, they will be killed!" Molly hissed angrily.

"They're my godchildren, Molly. Not yours." Sirius huffed back.

"He's not James, Sirius." Molly said in a soothing tone, which surprised Harry; Mrs. Weasley never gave up an argument.

"We have visitors." A slimy voice said. It slithered over Harry's skin and he felt anger boil up inside of him. Snape.

Molly and Sirius appeared at the door, smiles plastered on their faces. Harry smiled when he saw his godfather.

"Harry."

"Sirius!" Harry ran for his godfather and enveloped him in a bear hug. Addie smiled; Harry really loved Sirius and being able to see him had Harry elated. Addie knew what Harry was feeling because she'd felt the sadness of not seeing a close family member for an extended period of time.

"And Adeline." Addie was drawn from her thoughts with this simple sentence from Sirius. "My, you look just like your mother. You've grown so much."

"Yeah, well, the lady at the barber shop spilled red hair dye, so it'll be a darker shade of red." Addie had never really talked to Sirius, so she felt like a blubbering idiot.

Sirius smiled. Then his expression turned sad and he placed one hand on each of Addie's cheeks. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell Harry about you."

Addie shrugged. "Eh, most people don't know about me till they hear my name."

Sirius's smile returned and he hugged Addie just as he had Harry. Addie smiled as she felt Sirius's love for through the hug.

"Adds? Harry?" Ron looked over a railing, a smile spreading across his face.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh, go on up dears, lunch will be ready in an hour or so."

Addie and Harry sprinted up the steps and followed Ron into his room where Ginny, Hermione, and the twins sat. When Addie's eyes fell on George, she ran to him.

"George! I missed you!" Addie sailed into George's arms and kissed him. "Did y'all miss me?"

"Sure, you could say that." Ron teased.

"I didn't miss you at all." Addie said to Ron.

"I know." Ron replied.

Harry, who didn't look overjoyed to see his friends, spoke calmly. "What is this place?"

"Headquarters. For the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione answered. "They're an underground organization that fought You-Know-Who the first time. And now they're fighting him this time."

"And we weren't allowed to know because...?" Addie looked at her friends.

"Dumbledore swore them to secrecy." Harry said with a bitter tone..

Hermione nodded. "Exactly Harry. We wanted to tell you...but we couldn't."

Feeling Harry's tension, Fred decided to lend a hand. "But we can go listen in on the meeting."

"I want in." Addie grinned.

George and Fred pulled out a pair of ears connected with a flesh colored string. The group went to the landing and lowered an ear by the dining room door. And then the conversation was brought out into the light.

"Sirius, I'll tell you again, if Addie knows who really got her from Godric's Hollow, she won't trust herself."

"And she won't trust me if I don't tell her." Sirius said slamming his hand on the table.

"Perhaps we let her figure it out on her own; she's a smart girl. More Lily than James."

"Snivellus, back off my goddaughter. Just because you had a thing for Lily, doesn't mean Addie is for you." Addie gagged and shuddered.

"I was merely pointing out the parent she most resembles." Snape said.

"The point still remains," Mrs. Weasley said firmly, as if cutting Sirius off, "Addie mustn't know. And neither can Harry."

"They have the right!" Sirius cried out.

"They-" Molly stopped and fluttering could be heard. "These letters are for Harry and Addie."

George quickly brought up the ears and the group scrambled quietly back into the a room. They had just shut the door when Mrs. Weasley called for the Potter twins.

"Yes?" Addie asked once at the bottom of the stairs/

"You two...have been expelled for underage sorcery." Mrs. Weasley looked grave.

"What? They can't do that! I'm American, we can do magic outside of school!" Addie looked positively outraged.

The big black man, Shacklebolt, came to the twins rescue. "Dumbledore has arranged for a hearing."

"Good." Addie nodded. "I need to go call my dad; the Ministry is not gonna be happy when I get done with them."

"Very well dear. Nice haircut by the way." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Addie felt her hair which was just barely below her chin. Addie smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Addie walked around the upper levels of the house, searching for a phone to call her dad. She came across a room with 'R.A.B.' on a gold plate on the door. Addie opened the door and began gazing for a phone. When she didn't fine one, she left and began walking around once again.

While Addie was looking for a phone, Harry was sitting with everyone else, discussing the case. Finally, Harry wanted to know more about what was going on in the wizarding world.

"Is there anything else that's been going on?"

Hermione and Ron shared a concerned look, but Harry caught it. Harry raised his eyebrow. "What's been going on?"

"The Daily Prophet, that's what." Hermione huffed angrily. "They're calling you, Adds, and Dumbledore nutters because of what happened last year."

"They think we're lying?" Harry said incredulously.

"Yes, it's horrible and absolutely idiotic." Hermione crossed her arms.

"This is ridiculous." Harry shook his head. "You would think-"

"Lunch time!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"We can talk later, I'm hungry!" Ron jumped up and ran out of the door only to run smack into Addie and send the two of them tumbling down two flights of stairs. Everyone at the top of the stairs laughed while Addie glared at Ron.

"Get off before I murder you." Ron jumped to his feet, not realizing that Addie's shorts button was caught on Ron's belt loop. Addie was thrown off the floor and smacked into Ron's back, knocking them to the floor again.

"...I just wanted food..." Ron wailed.

**Hey guys! I have a week off of school so I'll try to update as much as possible! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3: Snap!

Chapter 3: Snap!

Another long wait...I'm being horrible. Please have faith guys, I'm gonna get better. While I sulk in shame and try to develop a writing plan, enjoy this chapter!

After Addie and Ron were separated (because some fiery red head was going to kill a male red head), the teens joined everyone for dinner. Most of the Order had stayed for dinner, some left to either go to duties or just leave. Harry was thankful to see that Snape had left. Harry didn't need his least favorite teacher there to ruin what little happiness he had left.

Harry gazed around the table and smiled; everything seemed so normal, like Voldemort really wasn't back at all. Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny with different animal noses, Shacklebolt stood resolutely in a corner, silently gazing at everyone else, and Lupin talked intently to Sirius and Mr. Weasley. Ron and Fred were gulping down the food like it was gonna grow legs and walk away and Addie and George were talking about their summer. Harry knew he was lulling himself into a false sense of security, but he couldn't help but think things could be like this always.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Mrs. Weasley started talking to him and Addie. "So, Addie, did you get a hold of your father?"

Addie smiled brightly. "Yes I did. Two government officials will be here in the next few days and there will be no more expulsion for the two of us."

Ron laughed. "Don't be so sure. Fudge will change the laws just to get rid of you. I know I would."

Addie glared at Ron. "Ronald, don't make me come over this table..."

Ron squeaked and went back to eating. Addie smiled and then continued to Mrs. Weasley. "That old woman is also being brought with us. She whacked my hair off and dyed it dark red..."

George hugged Addie. "I think it looks amazing."

Addie smiled. "Aw, thanks! Ron said it looked bad."

"What can I say, someone has to give you tough love." Ron shrugged with a grin on his face.

Addie laughed and began eating her food. Addie loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking; it was delicious! Addie wished she had Mrs. Weasley for a mother.

When this thought crossed Addie's mind, she immediately started thinking of her birth mom. Would Lily had been a good cook? Would she had had more children? Addie slowed in eating and stopped completely after a while. Addie hung her head; she felt bad that she got to live the perfect life with a mom and dad and brothers and Harry lived lonely. Addie sat her fork down and stood from the table.

"Excuse me...I'll be back in a minute." Addie willed herself not to sprint from the dining room.

Harry looked at George with raised eyebrows. George however looked just as confused, so he shrugged at Harry. Harry excused himself and followed Addie out of the dining room. Sirius waited a moment before following his godchildren.

Sirius crept up to a room where he could hear the twins talking. He stood outside and listened for a few seconds.

"Harry...I'm so sorry." Addie sounded broken...like her heart had been ripped out.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for." Harry soothed.

"I lived a perfect life with a family and you were treated like a slave! Harry, that's wrong." Addie strangled back a sob before continuing. "And I wished it'd never happened. We never got to know them."

"Adds, if you had to live the life I did, I would feel terrible. And I have Sirius and now you. Mom and Dad left us in good hands."

Sirius took this as his cue. "Your parents were great, you know. Your father was my best mate, we did everything together. And you mother, she's so much like you Addie. Smart, cunning. You never miss a beat. She drove your father crazy, and vice versa."

"Was she a good cook?" Addie asked after wiping her eyes.

"One of the best."

"Was she a good mom?" Addie asked again.

Sirius took up residence between his godchildren and smiled at the two Potters. "She was the best mother, more loving than my own. The way she looked at the two of you...and your father! Well, haha, he was a totally different man. Addie, you took particularly well to your father. He would spend hours trying to tickle you, but you always swatted his hand away before he could.

"And Harry, your were just happy and content. You would just sit and laugh and enjoy your mother's company."

Harry and Addie hugged Sirius for the longest time, hoping that their parents were the ones hugging them. They wished that their parents were in that room. But you cant bring people back from the dead. No way...no how.

"Sirius." Addie whispered.

"Adeline." Sirius answered.

"Thank you." Addie gazed into empty space. "For telling us about our parents."

"Anytime, anywhere." Sirius rubbed Addie's arm. "Now, I do believe Molly would enjoy us returning to the table, her food is delicious, you know."

When the three returned to the table, everyone politely kept their noses out of what went on and instead asked about Harry's first foreign experience; what was America like? How different was it compared to England?

Harry smiled and told them about the different way they drive, and how hot it was. Finally, Addie found her time to embarrass Harry.

"Speaking of it being hot, we took Harry to the pool where he was attacked by some bimbos. They thought Harry was cute as can be!" Addie grinned at her brother as he glared at her from across the table.

"It was absolutely horrid!" Harry said. "They were fake and incredibly stupid."

Addie laughed and then continued, "But, I did set him up on a date with my friend from school, Kairi. They were adorable!"

Harry blushed lightly and Ginny stared down at her food glumly. Sirius laughed. "That's my godson!"

"So what about around here?" Addie inquired. "Anything interesting going on?" Addie crossed her fingers under the table, hoping someone would slip up.

"Nope, nothing much." Addie raised an eyebrow.

"So...Voldy come back, kills Cedric, disappears with the One-Hand Wonder and...you guys did nothing? Do I, like, need to form a secret crime fighting group?"

"Absolutely not! You're a child and will not be getting mixed up in this, none of you will." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"But your numbers are limited." Addie kept her voice calm; the best way to win a fight is to keep your cool. "If you don't gain more you'll be wiped out."

"And we want to fight." Harry added in, with his friends nodding their heads in agreement.

Sirius grinned smugly at Mrs. Weasley. "Looks like we got some new members to the Order of the Phoenix."

"No. No, no, and no." Mrs. Weasley's face was red with rage; it sounded as if this discussion had been argued before. "Sirius, they have other things to focus on, not some mass murderer who would want nothing more that them out and about, completely vulnerable."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, but we're not vulnerable. I made a patronus my first time out and saved Harry. And, if we'd had the chance, both Harry and I would have kicked Voldy's ass."

"Yes dear, that's all good and well, but there's a small problem with you being in the Order." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And that is?" Addie crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're dating my son, and if you die, he'd be heartbroken. I'm not going to allow you to cause George that kind of pain because you _think_ you can kick You-Know-Who's _ass_."

Everyone held their breath and the air became still. Hermione had her hand frozen in the air and Ron stopped mid-chew. Tension began to build like smoke in a burning building. And Addie stared straight into Mrs. Weasley's eyes. George was going to reach over and comfort Addie but something in her rigid body posture told him otherwise.

"Oh, so you think I haven't though this through? That I haven't thought about Harry and my family in America? And are you telling me that I haven't thought about possibly the most important person in my life?

"Well, you're sadly mistaken. This is my life and my decision. And if I need to break up with George so _you_ can sleep better at night, then fine." Addie stood up and went to the front door. She opened it, stepped out, and slammed it shut behind her.

Mrs. Weasley was flushed and flustered. She looked around the room and bustled back into the kitchen. No one made a sound, no one moved, no one...did anything. What was there to do?

Go after Adeline?

Talk to Mrs. Weasley?

Eat? (That last thought was Ron's.)

However, George couldn't just sit there and wonder if he was with Adeline Potter or not. He couldn't just sit there.

"I'm going to my room. When Addie comes back, tell her I want to talk to her." George pushed his plate away and left the room.

Addie stepped out of 12 Grimmuald Place and crossed over to the small garden square. She walked to one of the trees and grabbed a branch. Addie pulled herself up and climbed to the very top. She perched herself and looked out over the surrounding area.

The area wasn't very spectacular, just an average London suburb. But Addie could see the tops of trees from other garden squares and thought the view was pretty calming. Addie sighed contently.

_'I can do what I want. George is important, yeah, but I have to do this. He killed my parents, ripped me away from the life I was supposed to lead...'_

Addie sighed angrily. _'But without Harry and my family...and George, I'm nothing.'_

"Ugh! Why is life so...fortune cookie-ish?" Addie laid her head against the trunk of the tree.

"Well, if the world was simple, we couldn't be." Remus was standing at the base of the tree, gazing up at Addie.

Addie looked below her and smiled slightly before answering. "Yeah, but it would make things easier. No wars, no evil wizards... I could just be a normal teenager with a great boyfriend."

"Addie, has Harry told you what I am?" Addie shook her head 'no.' "I'm a werewolf; I was bitten as a boy. I wish life as simple as well, but it isn't."

"For real?" Don't take this the wrong way, but that;s kinda cool. Enhanced senses, increased speed. Even though you change from yourself, you get to live a whole other world."

"Exactly." Remus smiled up at Addie. "If life were simple, would that be possible? Adeline, life isn't simple for a reason. Never forget that."

Remus waved at Addie and went back into 12 Grimmuald Place.

Addie sighed once again. _'Life is complicated as shit.'_

A warm breeeze tickled Addie's face and carried a sweet smell Addie wasn't familiar with. Addie felt the tension leave her shoulders as she took a deep breath. Addie smiled as she made her decision and climbed down the tree. Addie went back into Grimmuald Place and she pattered up the stairs to her room. Ginny and Hermione were there playing with Sniffles.

Sniffles was medium sized now, and he was starting to get fat, but every time he saw Addie, he'd come straight to her. (Picture in profile of Sniffles!)

"Hey boy, enjoying your stay?" Addie received a content pur and new Sniffles was enjoying himself. "I thought so."

"Addie, are you completely mental?" Hermione cried out. "Mrs. Weasley is just looking out for you!"

"I know." Addie replied casually. "Where's George?"

Sniffles meowed indignantly, as if disapproving of another man being in his master's life. "In his room. He wants to talk to you." Ginny scratched behind Sniffles's ears.

Addie nodded, pat Sniffles on the head, and exited the girls' room. She walked up the stairs and knocked on George's and Fred's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Two identical voices chimed. Addie pushed open the door and smiled sheepishly at the Weasley twins.

"Hey."

"Fred, could you let Addie and I talk privately?" George asked.

Fred nodded and left the room. Before he left, Fred gave Addie a look she couldn't decipher.

"Ginny told me you wanted to talk to me." Addie said, running her fingers through her recently shortened hair.

"I do." George said. "Addie, what's going on? Are we together, or aren't we?"

Addie frowned. "Of course we are! George, you're so important to me, you don't understand."

"Really? Because to me, tonight, you sounded like you were ending it all with me." George crossed his arms over his chest. "For some stupid war."

"Stupid war?" Addie shrieked in astonishment. "Voldemort's killed hundreds of people and my parents! This is serious! And those were just words, I was angry and disoriented."

"Just words...Addie, do you even hear yourself?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I'm completely aware. I was hoping you and I could spend some time together since I haven't seen you all summer." Addie had walked all the way up to George. She shoved him on the bed. "And I really missed you."

Addie climbed up next to George and began kissing him. And what guy could stay mad at that? So he kissed her back and held her close. George slipped his fingers under the hem of Addie's shirt, making her shiver.

"What about Fred?" Addie asked between kisses.

"Fred who?" George smiled into the next kiss.

"If he walks in, I blame you." Addie giggled.

George simply kissed Addie and tickled her stomach. Addie laughed and wrapped her arms around George's neck. She kissed him in hopes that he'll abandon tickling her.

And it worked.

Addie and George held each other and snogged, unaware of the world around them. Nothing else mattered. Well...until Harry and Ron came looking for Addie.

"Hey where's- oh, whoa! Whoa!" Ron turned around and shoved Harry back from the doorway.

Addie sat up on her elbows. "Looks like we'll have to continue this later."

George rubbed his hand up and down Addie's arm. "I guess so. Adds, you mean everything to me."

"George, you mean more than everything. I'll see you later." Addie kissed George, one last passionate time before getting up and leaving him sprawled on his bed.

Outside of George's room, Addie found Harry watching Ron wash out his eyes. Addie laughed and slung her left arm around Harry's shoulders.

"What's wrong Ronny-kins? Didn't like what you saw?"

"It-was-DISGUSTING!" Ron yelled. "What do you think you're doing, snogging my brother like that?"

"Jealous? Want another show?" Addie teased, running her tongue over her teeth and give Ron and nice long look up and down. Ron looked sick and backed away.

"NO! NOOO!"

Ginny passed by and winked at Addie. "Oh, you know it Adds."

Addie winked back and Ron looked even worse. "Do you have a relationship with everyone in my family?"

Addie thought about that. "Yeah pretty much, but I like the one I have with George. I can kiss him. Anyway, why do y'all need me anyway? I was spending time with George."

"Spending time alright. One shirt on the floor from-"

"OH NO! Just, NO!" Addie and Harry glared at Ron who was smirking.

"We came to get you because Hermione wants to talk about the dementors and stuff."

"Oh, okay." Addie nodded. "Let's go."

Up in Harry and Ron's room, Hermione had several _Daily Prophets_ from various fates during the summer spread on a bed. Addie frowned as she saw the numerous headline saying, 'Potters: Seeking More Attention?' or 'Dumbledore After Prime Minister?'

"Hermione, when did Dumbledore become a politician?" Addie picked up a random paper and began reading it.

"He hasn't, that's the point." Hermione said. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore is after his position."

"But Dumbledore has Hogwarts. There's no reason for him to want to be Prime Minister."

"Not to fudge." Hermione said once again. "To Fudge, Dumbledore is a threat."

"Oh my god, hell no!" Addie had been multitasking and was reading an article about the Potter twins.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Which article?" Ron asked at the same time.

**Potter Twins: Attention Seeking Liars**

_Adeline and Harry Potter, age 15, claimed last June that You-Know-Who _

_returned and killed Hogwarts seventh year, Cedric Diggory. However,_

_psychologists say this is a cry for help and a lie. Cedric Diggory died_

_during the Triwizard Tournament in an unfortunate accident. Adeline_

_Potter, who claims Cedric Diggory took a Killing Curse for her, _

_fabricated the whole story for attention. Harry Potter, Adeline's older twin,_

_said You-Know-Who returned to keep his fame alive._

"Oh, haha, that article." Ron said nervously.

"'Fabricated the whole story?'" Addie's face was turning red from anger and sadness. "Do they think I'm some kind of coldhearted brat?"

"Well, they say 'Though Adeline looks like her mother and is smart like her, she has a cold hearted temper that matches no other.'" Ron quoted another article. "It's not true, Adds. Even though we don't get along too well, you really are loving."

"Awe, Ron! That has to be the sweetest things you've ever said to me!" Addie smiled at Ron.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it." Ron waved his hand dismissively.

For a few moments, Addie, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in silence. Addie was thinking of ways to battle the media, Ron was thinking of food (go figure), Hermione was glaring at her hands furiously. And Harry.

Well, Harry was boiling in anger. He, though he was having fun in America, was kept in the dark by his friends. And he'd been expelled from Hogwarts for no reason. And now, the _Daily Prophet_ was making him out to be a liar. So, normally calm, collected Harry...was pissed beyong belief.

"And Addie and I couldn't know any of this?" Harry asked bitterly.

"We wanted to tell you, we really did. But Dumbledore made us swear not to say anything." Ron said sadly.

"So...the two people who saw Voldemort return don't get to know anything?" Harry glared at his two friends.

"Harry, calm down." Addie squeezed her brother's shoulder. "Dumbledore obviously wanted us to have a carefree, relaxing summer."

"Yeah, well, I feel relaxed after that dementor attack. And totally carefree with everyone thinking I'm mental!"

"Harry! So do I! I don't even know what dementors are and it was awful. And people think I'm a cold hearted brat. But there are people who are on our side."

Harry took a deep breath. He'd never felt so angry, not even when he blew up his Aunt Marge. He was actually scary. Hermione was watching harry cautiously, Ron was shifting nervously, and Addie was giving Harry a questioning look. Harry looked down in shame. He opened his mouth but Hermione closed it for him.

"Don't apologize. We would all explode if it were us."

"I didn't." Addie smiled and raised her hand.

"Yeah, you're special. Or so you say." Ron teased.

"Yeo, glad you're finally catching on." Addie said.

Not a moment after Addie finished her sentence, did hushed voices meet the teens' ears. Ron looked out the window and saw that it was dark.

This meant a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 4: The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 4: The Order of the Phoenix

A quicker update than before! Muhaha!

Addie left the room and fetched Ginny and the Weasley Twins. Addie had come up with the most perfect idea for getting up close and personal with an Order meeting. Addie had found a shrinking charm, and she was going to ride Sniffles into the room and relay the conversation from a microphone on her shirt. However, the twins were still going to use their Extendable Ears; something about having great pride in using their invention.

"You sure you're going to do this?" Hermione looked nervous. "What if I can't make you big again?"

Addie just grinned. "I trust you. And Ron, no stepping on me!"

Ron pouted. "Aw, come one, just once?"

"No, now, when I do this, my wand won't shrink, so someone is in charge of watching it." Addie said. "Everyone ready?"

One everyone had nodded, Addie shrunk herself. Her wand clattered to the ground and she shrunk to 2 inches tall. She looked up at everyone and ron raised his foot teasingly. Addie squeaked and ran to Harry and sat on his shoe.

"Keep him away from me!"

Everyone chuckled. "Nice voice."

Addie huffed and crossed her arms. "Hardy har har. Now, set me on my kitty."

Harry, very gently, picked his sister off his shoe and set her on the back of her cat. Ginny opened the door and they group watched Sniffles trot down the stairs and enter the Den of Strategy.

Sitting at the table were both familiar and unfamiliar witches and wizards. Addie recognized Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Snape, Mad-Eye, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill Weasley. Sniffles walked leisurely to Sirius and curled up in his lap. Addie repositioned herself out of range of Sirius's hand, and she saddled up for the conversation of a lifetime.

"How is it going with the goblins, Bill?" Lupin asked.

Bill heaved a huge sigh. "Not good. We have to offer them something more than silver. If Voldemort offers them rights we've been refusing, we've lost them. But, I'm still working on it; Fleur's also been talking to her friends at Beauxbatons to see if they'll join up."

"Well that's not all bad." An unfamiliar voice said up above around the table.

"Yeah, but we're gonna need more than that to fight Voldemort." Sirius said.

"Well, right now, it's under guard." Mr. Weasley seemed to have changed the subject abruptly, and Addie focused in. "It'll definitely help out once we can use it."

"But only Harry can get it, so he'll have to know sooner or later." Tonks said, which Addie was sure intrigued her friends upstairs. "And what about Addie? If she finds out who got her from that house, it's all over."

"Have you all considered that maybe she doesn't have to know?" Mrs. Weasley said. "They've told her it was an auror, and that's perfectly fine."

"If she asks, I'm not lying to my goddaughter. Lying will only anger her. And who knows, maybe knowing will make her stronger." Sirius said this with such confidence, Addie believed him and smiled.

"Or seriously damage her." Lupin said quietly. "We should wait to tell her when, and only when, she's ready."

Addie shook her head furiously, some of her hair hitting Sirius's hand. He scratched Sniffles, ignoring the hair-brush. The rest of the meeting was mostly boring. Some wizard said something about rumors of Voldemort kidnapping some new people. And other witch said that the _Daily Prophet_ wasn't running any stories about the rogue dementors. And finally, Snape had his turn, which re-sparked some interest in Addie and Sirius.

"What do you have to report, Severus?" Lupin asked kindly.

Snape looked at Remus for an extended period of time before speaking. "Voldemort is none too happy that some of his Death Eaters stopped looking for him. He's also furious with the fact that the Potters alerted Dumbledore to his presence."

"Good, that's exactly what we were looking for." Lupin said to many approving nods.

"Not...quite." Snape said slowly...tantalizingly. "The Dark Lord now has it as his second priority to capture one of the Potters, preferably, Adeline."

"She goes by Addie, Snivellus." Addie grinned as Sirius spoke. "Only Lily called her Adeline regularly."

Snape set his cold dark eyes upon Sirius, conveying deep loathing. "Her name is Adeline, I find it below my intelligence to call someone otherwise. Perhaps that is why your family found you such a failure and were James's right hand man."

Addie's nose flared angrily and she desperately wanted to punch Snape. But Sirius took care of it. However, it was a way Addie didn't prefer.

"Just because you have a puppy dog crush on Lily and hated James because he had the confidence to tell her, doesn't mean Addie is your next big girl. If anyone's the failure, it's you. You never got a date with Lily, you've been refused Defense Against the Dark Arts multiple times, and you have no family."

"Sirius, now would be the opportune time to shut. Up." Lupin glared at his old friend.

Sirius sighed and pouted like a child. After that outburst, Mrs. Wealsey promptly stated it was time to get ready for dinner. Addie whispered in Sniffles's ear to take her back upstairs. She was creeped out that Snape had crushed on her mother, but more creeped out that the adults were keeping something from her. Once in the room, Hermione returned Addie to full size and returned Addie her wand.

"That was..." Ron stopped, searching for the right word.

"Gross, unbelievable, horrible, and sick!" George, as well as Fred, had apparated into the room, both fuming over the meeting.

"Snape's a git alright." Harry nodded. "Can't believe he had a thing for my mum."

"Um hello! You're not mom's clone! I would rather hate me than be some sort of pedophile!" Addie walked over and took a seat between Fred and George. "But now...I'm curious."

"Oh, if you're curious for Snape, Adds, then it's over. No way, no how are we staying together." George said.

Addie swiftly punched George in the arm, but Ron picked up. "Yeah, we can't have Snape in the fmail, so Harry's gonna disown you."

"No, you idiots! About what they're guarding and who saved me from Godric's Hollow. Isn't it strange that Voldy never once tried to kill me? Was I just nor a threat? What's the big secret to my scar and Harry's?"

"Addie, you sound like the inside cover of some book." Fred said.

"Have I caught your attention?"

"Yes."

"Case closed, Judge rules me in favor."

"Uh huh, so why are you going to court tomorrow then?" Ron questioned.

"It's tomorrow?" Addie shrieked, jumping up.

"No, but I wanted to see your reaction." Ron smiled.

"You're an ass." Addie leaned back in her seat and glared at Ron.

Before Ron could continue being an ass, Ginny blurted out something. "We're cleaning the drawing room tomorrow."

Everyone groaned, mostly everyone that had already occupied Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley had had them cleaning a lot before this time and they hated it. The room were horrible! Always filled with some sort of nasty...

"Enough about chores, what's that weapon going to be?" George asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I don't know, do you think it's worse than the killing curse?" Hermione asked.

"What's worse than death?" Fred questioned.

"Living with no soul." Addie said nonchalantly. "Living in constant torture. Suffering continuously and never feeling a break in pain. Watching the death of those closest to you. Killing your family with a smile on your face."

"What do you dream about at night?" Harry asked in fright.

"Killing Ron." Addie teased. "No, just kidding. I dream mostly of...well, I don't know...hmm..."

"You're disturbing sometimes." George said.

"But I'm all yours." Addie hugged George.

"Unfortunately." Ron rolled his eyes. "It's bad enough Bill fancies Fleur Delacour."

"Oh, but I'm so much cooler than Fleur. And red heads beat blondes any day." Addie bragged.

Everyone gave a hearty chuckle before hearing Mrs. Weasley calling from downstairs: it was dinner time. It was time to confront the adults.

So, the teens made their way downstairs. Again, many of the Order members had stayed for dinner. Lupin, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley were in deep conversation while Tonks scrutinized her appearance. Kinglsey stood resolutely in a corner watching over everyone and a random witch was sitting in a chair reading an article. Most of the kids sat next to each other on the same side of the table, in case either one of them needed support with the confrontation.

"Alright everyone...dinner is served." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she set down loaves of bread, a cauldron of stew, and some fruits. Everyone stared at the food and began digging in a moment later.

Tonks changed her nose to entertain Ginny and Hermione; Addie choked so badly butter beer came out her nose. Sirius explained to Harry that Tonks was a metamorphagus, who could change her appearance at will.

Small talk flitted around the table and people smiled constantly, almost as if nothing bad was stirring in the world around them. They were a family having friends over for dinner, and as everyone sat content and sleepily, Addie decided to strike.

"Do we have any means of fighting Voldy?" Addie asked innocently, her eyes wide and her voice sweet.

The Order members snapped to attention.

"Voldy?' Lupin asked.

"Yeah, Voldemort! I call him Voldy because it ticks him off. Anyway, what do we have to fight him?"

"No, Sirius. You better close that mouth." Mrs. Weasley glared at Sirius. "They are not in the Order-"

"But if you know nothing, doesn't that make us vulnerable?" Addie had an inquisitive look on her face.

"Well-er, perhaps. But that doesn't mean you get to know everything that goes on in the Order." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Okie dokie. So, to business. What do we have? Where is he? What's he up to? How come he hasn't gone to America this summer and tried to get me and Harry?"

"We don't know where he is. But we think he's gathering more followers and focusing on acquiring...more pressing objects." Sirius answered.

"And as for America, it would be far too dangerous to go into another country and rick having another government after him." Lupin said. "His only advantage is that people don't America, well, it'd be catastrophic."

"So, who has a pressing object that Voldy wants?" Addie asked again.

"The Order."

"Is the auror who saved me from Godric's Hollow in the Order?"

"...No..." Sirius answered carefully.

"But why not? Wouldn't he want to help fight Voldemort?"

Kingsley spoke, his deep voice filling the room completely, "It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me. Trust me, I'll figure it out." Addie wasn't asking anymore: she was flat out demanding.

"Adds, as much as we would like to, we can't tell you. You're not in the Order." Lupin said sadly.

"So induct me, I want to fight. So does Harry." Harry nodded, a determined look on his face.

Lupin shook his head. "The Order is for overaged wizrds who are out of school. We can't tell you anymore."

"Tell me who saved me from Godric's Hollow." Addie said.

"Addie, we can't."

"No, you can, you just won't. That information is about me, I have the right."

"You're fifteen years old, you have no rights." Mrs. Weasley screamed suddenly. "And where do you get off making demands and such? You've had your questions answered, now off to bed."

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione all rose to their feet, but Addie stayed glued to her seat. She was determined to know who got her away from the mass murderer who wanted her whole family dead.

"No." Addie said.

"No?" Mrs. Weasley asked, an amused look crossing her features.

"No. I want to know." Addie squared her jaw and waited for an answer with everyone watching her.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Adeline, it's time for bed."

Addie opened her mouth to protest, but Lupin spoke first. "Addie, we promise to tell you, just not right now."

Addie nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

Mrs. Weasley marched each teen to their room and shut them up inside. Molly Weasley was very pissed off and intended to work those kids to the bone.


	7. Chapter 5: Cinderelli, Cinderelli

Chapter 5: Cinderelli, Cinderelli, Cinderelli

Hey guys! I know it started off slow, but please review. I need some sort of criticism. Please review guys!

The next morning was unpleasant. Addie, in her usual morning stupor, refused to leave her bed. She was jet-lagged, angry, and not in the mood for any type of cleaning. However, two buckets of ice water, a wet willy, and a blow horn later (not necessarily in that order), Addie was joined up with the other teens and Mrs. Weasley in the Drawing Room.

"Everyone put on a mask and grab a bottle of doxycide." Mrs. Weasley said as she secured a mask over her nose and mouth.

"Does anyone have a muffin?" Addie asked off topic.

Crack! George disapparated. Crack! George appeared. George held out a blueberry muffin to Addie.

"Awe, I'm glad somebody loved me." Addie smiled and she split the muffin.

"Haha, not necessarily love, we've only been dating for seven or so months." George replied, an unnoticeable blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Mrs. Weasley, there aren't enough spray bottle for everyone." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Addie, dear, you're going to be cleaning Mrs. Black's old sewing room." Mrs. Weasley gave Addie the fakest of smiles.

"Uh, alone?" Addie bit some muffin.

"Yes, it's not that bad! You'll probably be finished before us! Now, off you go, we got a full plate in front of us."

Addie sighed and left the room and climbed the stairs. Addie located Mrs. Black's sewing room and pushed the door open. What met Addie's eyes was the most horrendous mess sprawling out in all directions. The sewing machine was burping and growling, the unfinished clothes were strangling themselves, and the pin box was shaking violently. To add to that, trash, mold, and an assortment of wizard ickies were everywhere.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Addie growled in a Mrs. Weasley falsetto. But then, she sighed and bent over to a piece of trash. "But I gotta do it."

For hours, both groups worked tirelessly. Addie scraping mold, Harry killing doxies. Half of the drawing room was complete at lunch, but only one fourth of the sewing room Addie to lunch, and Mrs. Weasley assured her children that Addie had finished before the, and already eaten. So Addie continued straight through lunch.

The magical ickies ran Addie ragged. She would catch a pixie but it would always evade her magic-lock Hefty Trash Bag. However, the same pixies would run into some Gurgling Goop, a sticky marsh making substance, and found itself in the trash bag. That took until late noon.

By dusk, just as the sun was beginning to set and fatigue was going to knock the five foot two redhead off her feet, she faced the pin box.

"I'm not going to quit now, I never quit." Addie said to the box. "And you are not going to blemish my record."

The pin box didn't answer, not that is was expected to. So Addie undid the latches and flipped the lid open.

And out stepped Voldemort in the flesh. He was smiling a cruel smile as he walked towards Addie, who had frozen stiff.

"You can't do magic outside of school, Adeline." Voldemort hissed, taking slow menacing steps closer to Addie.

"You're not real." Addie said. "You're too afraid of Dumbledore."

"But Dumbledore isn't here, sweet girl." Voldemort's smile grew. "Just as he wasn't there the night your parents died."

"Go away...you can't hurt me..." Addie backed herself up against the wall.

"Oh, but I can. And I have multiple ways of doing so."

Voldemort was going old school muggle: a knife. He advanced on Addie and whispered in her ear, "I would scream now..."

Addie let out a shrill scream and then Voldemort drove the knife into Addie's abdomen. A hoard of footsteps thundered up the stairs and everyone burst through the door. Gasps echoed off each other and wands were pointed straight at Voldemort. However, as Lupin, who'd been first into the room, came forward, Voldemort began to change.

"It's a boggart!" Lupin cried out to the group as Voldemort turned into a full moon. "Riddikulus!"

But that didn't stop Addie from sliding down the wall, a real knife protruding from her tummy. Sirius and the kids pushed passed Lupin and gathered around Addie. She looked at everyone, mumbling incoherently to them, but inevitably, she passed out. Harry got to his sister's side and held her hand.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said. "Since when can boggarts stab you?"

"Boggarts that are fed by intense and powerful fear can physically harm you." Lupin and Hermione recited.

"Like when you taught me to fight the dementors." Harry realized.

"Exactly like that Harry, yes." Lupin nodded.

Tonks peeked around Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I believe so." Mad-Eye growled. "She's definitely James's daughter."

"I never knew Addie could be so afraid..." Ginny said sadly.

"She'll bounce back." Ron said confidently.

"Yeah, she'll back to torturing Ron in no time!" Fred smiled, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"You bet your ass." Addie coughed, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Addie! Are you alright?" People crowded in closer as Sirius magically healed Addie.

"Yeah, just really hungry." Addie yawned, snuggling into Harry. "I haven't eaten all day."

George frowned and looked at his mother. He was going to say something, but Sirius stood up and picked Addie off the floor. "You're going to go rest for a while, okay? George or Harry, could one of you fetch some food and water? Hermione, would you find Addie some comfy clothes please and help her change?"

"If I remember correctly, Sirius, you're the dog animagus. You should have food and water fetched. See what I did there? Dog? Fetch? Whoa...I never should be stabbed." Addie started out with a goofy expression, but that soon turned into confusion.

Everyone laughed and let Addie leave with Sirius. Harry went and made Addie some food while Hermione followed Sirius. George, however, approached his mother, a glare set upon his features.

"You told me Addie had already eaten and finished cleaning." George said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, George honey, shouldn't you be with Addie? We can talk about this later." Mrs. Weasley didn't meet her son's eyes.

George opened his mouth to tell his mum off, but his anger caused his mouth to snap shut. George shook his head angrily and stormed up to his room, stomping on every step.

Fred watched his twin brother run from the room. Fred knew George would be tore up from this; Addie meant the world to George! And Fred also knew that George needed someone to talk to, especially right now.

"George?" Fred pushed his bedroom door open and cautiously looked around.

"Hey Fred." George replied in an anger constricted voice.

"You okay? I was pretty freaked out, Addie is never afraid." Fred ran a hand through his hair and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"She didn't cry...or run away." George said quietly, before his voice rose. "This could have been avoided!"

Fred shook his head. "George, you know Addie. She wasn't going to back down, no matter what."

"Fred, you don't understand." George turned to face his brother with tear pricked eyes. "I think...no, I know that I love her. Fred, if I could, I would marry her, right now. And if Voldemort kills her before I get the chance to tell her...I just...I don't know."

Fred let this sink in before nodding. He couldn't understand how George felt, but Fred knew and understood how it would feel if Voldemort had killed Addie.

"George, we're twin brothers, we're been together since day one, I'm not about to leave you now. So go and sit with Addie, she needs you." Fred smiled at his brother.

George finally smiled. "Thanks Fred."

And with that, George rose to his feet and went to sit with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Addie was sleeping restlessly, sweating and having trouble breathing. She was walking down an ornate corridor to a black door at the end. With everything around Addie being subdued and her intense need for action, Addie opened the door.<p>

On the other side of the door were rows and rows of blue swirling spheres. Addie raised her eyebrow when she looked on the floor and saw a large green snake slithering towards a red haired man. Addie knew he was familiar, but it wasn't until he turned around that Addie realized who it was. Addie opened her mouth to scream as the snake coiled, but then Addie snapped awake. It was just a dream, and Mr. Weasley was standing outside her door, healthy and there were no snakes.

"Hey Adds." Addie turned her head to find Harry sitting with a sandwich of some sort and a glass of water.

Addie pointed at the sandwich, afraid that if she spoke she would sound frail.

"Peanut butter and jelly."

Addie smiled and reached for the delicacy of any Jones kid. "Ow!" Oh yeah, her voice was frail.

"Yeah, there was a real knife sticking out of your stomach." Harry said. "They patched you up with magic, but we don't have pain killers."

"Oh. Well, give me my sandwich, I'm starving." Addie held her hands out for the PB and J. Harry gave Addie the sandwich, and she nearly inhaled it whole.

"Whoa Adds! Slow down." George had entered the room to bear witness to Addie's attack.

"Georgie!" Addie's voice jumped two octaves, against her will, and her stomach pinched painfully, but that didn't matter with George standing there. Everything would be alright. "Are you okay? I really hope I didn't scare you too much."

"I'm perfectly fine. Are you okay? That boggart was nasty." George sat next to Addie on her bed.

"Oh, you know me." Addie smiled, but at the mention of the boggart, fear flashed in her green eyes. "I'll be a-okay once my voice stops sounding like an old grandma."

"Adds, it doesn't matter how your voice sounds, we're all glad you're okay." George took Addie's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Will you stay here tonight? Please?" Addie held George's hand a little firmer.

"Of course, there's no way I'd leave anyway." George smiled and Harry inched his way out of the room. Addie and George deserved some privacy. And Harry needed to talk to Ron and Hermione.

Up in Ron's room, Hermione had acquired dinner for the three of them. Harry was thankful he had his friends to watch out for him like this, even if he was mad at them for not telling him anything all summer. He felt ashamed for how he'd felt towards his friends earlier, but that anger was slowly draining away. But it still idled under the surface, waiting to blow.

"Harry, how's Addie?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"She's fine, just a little shaken up. She'll bounce back pretty quickly." Harry said, taking a plate from Hermione.

"I hope so, your hearing is in a few days and oh my gosh! Your birthday is tomorrow!" Hermione cried out.

Ron looked sympathetically at Hermione. "I think a party's the last thing on Harry's mind."

"No. A party would be perfect."

"Really?" Hermione's face broke into a grin.

"Absolutely. Addie needs to take her mind off things and the hearing is in a few days." Harry shrugged.

"Alright, well then Ginny and I will make party arrangements." Hermione was glowing with happiness. "Thanks Harry."

"So, about that boggart." Ron said gently, knowing the subject was still raw. "Why didn't Adds fight back?"

"I don't know, maybe she hasn't learned to fight them before." Hermione said reasonably.

"Maybe she was just scared stiff." Harry said. "I would be if Voldemort just popped up in front of me."

"True, she must be extremely afraid."

Ron and Harry silently agreed with Hermione, looking for something to say. However, a raucous downstairs had the three teenagers bolting to their feet. Mad-Eye had returned from a mission and was being followed by two business men, both who Harry recognized.

"Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Kennedy." Harry stepped into the light so he could be seen better.

"Harry, my boy!" Mr. Reynolds smiled regally. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Addie's glad you came." Harry came down and shook hands with the two men.

"Yes, speaking of Adeline, where is she?" Mr. Kennedy queried.

"She's resting, she was attacked by a boggart." Harry replied.

"Oh my! Will she be well for the hearing?" Mr. Reynolds looked very concerned for the young lady he knew.

"I'm fine." Addie beamed down at everyone from a railing up above them.

Mr. Kennedy smiled. "Ah, Adeline! Feeling much better? Your brother just informed us of the attack."

Addie laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some rest, and then I'll be rockin' and rollin'. We can talk about the case when I get up. Thanks for coming."

"No thanks need, we're happy to help. Your father sends his best wishes as well." Mr. Reynolds said.

Mrs. Weasley stepped in. "Well, gentlemen, let me show you to your rooms, Addie, sweetie, head on back to bed."

Addie nodded. "Night y'all, I love you."

"We love you too, night." The family chorused back.

The family dispersed and settled down for the night. There was a close call today, but tomorrow was going to be better.


	8. Chapter 6: Party Like It's Your Birthday

Chapter 6: Party Like It's Your Birthday

**Merry Christmas! It's been too long since my last update, and I feel horrible. So, for the Christmas season, i have decided to do a back-to-back update. Moments after this, the seventh chapter should be up for you to read. I'll try to get many chapters typed over my Christmas break. Thanks for keeping up with the story, please review! ~A**

The next morning Harry found himself shaking off another nightmare. The door at the end of the corridor kept eluding him and he was so close this time! But now he was awake, no use in dwelling on what he couldn't change at that moment.

Harry rolled out of bed and dressed, listening to the snores of Ron and watching drool trickle onto his pillow. Harry smiled at the image of his friend and left the other boy snoring happily.

Upstairs, Harry nudged the door open to Addie's room and smiled a little bit more. Addie was curled up on George, who had an arm around Addie's waist and his chin on top of her head. Harry hated to break this up, but harry knew George probably needed a more comfortable place to sleep. Harry tapped George on the shoulder.

"What?" George asked blearily.

"I'm relieving you." Harry said. "Go ahead and get some sleep."

George looked confused for a moment before he nodded. George gently laid Addie down on the bed. She snuggled into her pillow and Sniffles slid silkily under Addie's arm.

"Keep a good eye on her." George muttered sleepily.

Harry sat down on Addie's left side and scratched Sniffles's head. "Will do."

Harry gazed at his sister and felt a guilty pang tell him that he should have been with Addie to help her. Their fear was identical, so he could have fought it off. Being with the other prevented Harry from doing this and he began to feel angry. Harry hadn't done a thing to help, and now his sister was injured on her birthday. Some big brother he was.

"Harry," Ginny had made her way next to Addie's bed, "you're making that unattractive face again."

Harry frowned. "I was just being angry with myself. I did nothing to help her."

"None of us did." Ginny said sadly. "And Mum didn't give her nay food. But let's be happy, today, okay? It's your birthday today."

Harry and Ginny stared at each other for a long time. Ginny was right, Harry knew that, but he couldn't make all the anger go away completely.

"Y'all are so cute." Addie yawned and hugged Sniffles. "I wanna be Maid of Honor."

Ginny and Harry both blushed bright red. Addie laughed and the two turned away from each other in embarrassment.

"Well someone's obviously feeling better." Ginny smiled.

"Duh. So, I heard there's going to be a party for me?" Addie grinned.

"Us. Do you forget me on purpose, or accident?"

"On purpose." Addie said.

"Git."

"Twit!"

"I'm not a pregnant gold fish!"

Addie and Ginny burst into uncontrollable giggles. Why would you take the time to know the name of a pregnant gold fish? Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we're having a party. You need to get up and get ready." Harry said.

"But MOM! I don't wanna." Addie teased.

"Addie." Harry sighed.

"Lighten up Harry! I'm only kidding. I'll be down in a few." Addie smiled.

Harry nodded and followed Ginny from the room. Addie climbed slowly out of bed and dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a short sleeved purple V-neck shirt. Addie brushed her hair and then gingerly went down the stairs to join the others.

Most of the adults were awake and drinking coffee. Hermione was up and talking furiously to Mrs. Weasley, most likely about the party. Tonks, who was half asleep, had half her hair a chocolate brown and the other half pink. Addie giggled as Tonk's hair sleepily changed to its own accord.

"Addie." Lupin smiled at the red-head. "Happy birhtday. I'm glad you're feeling better.

"Thanks, you don't turn fifteen every day." Addie took a seat next to Harry and Ginny. "What time is it?"

"9:21 AM." Kingsley said.

Addie's eyes widened. "What, why am I awake?"

"No idea. Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley was cooking eggs, french toast, and some bacon.

"Scrambled eggs, three pieces of french toast, and four strips of bacon please." Addie said quickly. "Do we have orange juice?"

At the mention of orange, Tonks's skin turned Tennessee Vols orange.

"We do."

"I'll git it for yeh." A stout, hobo looking man went to the fridge and brought back a glass of orange juice for Addie.

The man walked clumsily and sploshed the citrus juice all over Addie.

"Ow, stinging! Stinging in the boggart wound!" Addie hissed, clutching her stomach.

"S'rry 'bout that, I was at the tav'rn for a bit las' nigh'."

"That doesn't stop the stinging!" Addie glared at the man.

"Mundungus!" Moody came rip roaring into the kitchen.

"Eh, Moody! Watcha doin' 'ere?" Mundungus giggled.

"Oh, you're about to find out..." Mad-Eye brandished his wand. He pointed it at Addie and removed the orange juice from her. Then, Moody glared at Mundungus.

"Come with me." Moody growled.

"Do I-" Mundungus whined.

"Yes!"

Mundungus hung his head sadly and walked dejectedly to Mad-Eye.

Once Dung was gone, Addie stood up and walked to the sink. "Well, I do believe I'll be sticking to water, ol' chaps."

"Your British accent sucks." Ron pointed out.

"Oh Ron, she's traumatized! An attack from a drunken Mundungus can prove fatal!" Sirius joked, causing the others to laugh.

Breakfast went smoothly from then on. Around lunch, Hermione and Ginny kicked every soul from the kitchen, leaving the boys and Addie to occupy themselves. And that left Addie to the poker game. So far, everyone was losing to the girl. She was the bluffing queen, winning hands with cards such as three and four, who two and ten. But she bet like she had pocket aces. By the time the party was about to begin, Fred and Ron had been cleaned out, giving Addie tons of money.

The Order, the Weasleys, Potters, Sirius, and Hermione were all present, as were Mr. Reynolds and Kennedy.

In the middle of the room, was a large chocolate cake half decorated in brooms, the other half in footballs. On top of the cake was a picture of Harry and Addie talking in the Common Room together.

The decorations were purple, burgundy, and gold streamers looping from one side of the room to the other and back again. A big '15' hung on the wall.

Addie grinned and hugged her brother. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday." Harry said right before Addie attacked him with a gold party hat. "Oi, Addie!"

"What, it's cute!"

"It's for four-year-odls at a bar mitzfa." Ron countered.

"Shut up Ron!" Addie said. She secured her own sparkly purple party hat to her head. "I guess Harry doesn't love me enough to wear a party hat on our first birthday together in 14 years..."

"Oh, Harry!" Ron cried out in a panic. "She's making that face, put the hat on!"

Harry knew instantly what face Addie was making. The 'I'm gonna start crying and you're gonna hear my heart broken sobs' face. Harry snapped the hat on his head and Addie smiled. She hugged him once again.

"Oh, Ron! Now what will it take for you to hug Ginny like that?" Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "Happy birthday dears!"

"Thanks." Harry and Addie replied in a twin like manner.

"My godchildren!" Sirius stepped forward grandly, brandishing two gifts. "Happy Birthday!"

Harry hugged Sirius and Addie gazed at the present. "Two presents for me Sirius? Why, you shouldn't have!"

"Oh, you twit, one's for me." Harry teased his sister.

"Psh, whatever, Sirius loves me more."

Sirius laughed. "Like your father, you are. One for each of you." Sirius handed the gifts over. "I hope you enjoy."

People mingled and said Happy Birthday many a time. Somewhere down the line, music was started up. The teens danced and had fun. The the slow song came on. Harry and Ron quickly vacated the dance floor, causing Hermione and Ginny to look put out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin entered the dance floor with Addie and George. It wasn't a waltz, like the first time Addie and George danced, but it was all the magical.

"Hey Georgie?" Addie asked.

"Hmm?" George asked.

"Does this hat make me look fat?" Addie's face was stone cold serious.

"Oh definitely, you look like you weigh four pounds instead of three." George said.

"I love you too, Georgie." Addie hugged George as the last note hit and Addie looked up at George. "CAKE!"

George chuckled and allowed Addie to light her candles while Hermione killed the lights. A big chorus went up of "Happy Birthday" and then Addie and Harry blew out the candles together. Cake was passed out, people mingled, and the party was a huge success.

As people began to trickle out and leave, George brought down his present. He pulled Addie aside and spoke softly to her.

"It's not much, but I hope you love it all the same." George opened a long navy velvet box to reveal a charm bracelet. There was an 'A', a lily, a stag, and a lightning bolt on a crescent moon. The moon said 'A.S.P.' in ornate engraving. It was pure silver and glimmered under the lights.

"Oh, George!" Addie gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Here, I'll help you put it on." George gingerly took the bracelet and hooked it around Addie's wrist.

"George, have I ever told you you're awesome?" Addie stood on her tiptoes and kissed George's cheek.

"Once or twice." George grinned.

"Well, I have a court hearing tomorrow, so I'll be going to bed." Addie said. "Thanks for a great birthday."

"You're welcome." George pulled Addie to himself and placed his lips on hers for one more goodnight/birthday kiss.

Addie grinned as she walked to her room and took a seat on her bed and began opening her presents. From Mrs. Weasley a new hat, Mad-Eye gave her a book on reading evil behavior, Lupin a collection of essays on witches who changed the world, Hermione a big planner, Ron and Fred gave Addie a box of chocolates, and Harry a book on quidditch. The only thing not opened, was Sirius's gift.

Addie was quite curious as to what Sirius got for her. It could be anything! So instead of causing herself agony, Addie ripped open the wrapping paper.

It was a scrapbook. Addie gave a snort of a laugh: Sirius Black, scrapbooking? Addie examined the book. It was brown leather and seemed old. In gold lettering, Lily Evans-Potter was on the bottom right hand corner of the cover. Addie was puzzled and the she opened the book.

Inside, written in beautiful, delicate cursive was a dedication note. It read:

_To my darling children, Harry and Adeline. To show you all the great memories of Daddy and I. And of you two too!_

_-Love, Mommy and Daddy_

Addie teared up as she read the note for the third time. It was for her and Harry. Addie flipped the page.

There were pre-school pictures of James and Lily. Lily was sporting pigtails and a green dress while James had his hair combed, to the best of its ability, crooked glasses, and a toothless smile.

The next page was at Hogwarts, Lily with a pale, greasy haired boy and James with Sirius.

The next page jumped forward to Lily and James's wedding. The invitation was next to the picture. Sirius was best man and Lupin was a groomsman...along with Wormtail.

The next page was a collage of James and Lily. There were teenagers, together, with friends, at parties. Addie smiled down at her parents. Then, at the top of the next page is said:

_July 31, 1980 and August 1, 1980_

There were pictures of Addie and Harry the day they were born. A part of the page was pink and said:

_**Adeline Sky Potter**_  
><em><strong>2.806 Kilograms<strong>_

Addie's medical bracelet was on the page along with her footprints.

The other part of the page was blue and said:

**_Harry James Potter_**  
><strong><em>3.31 Kilograms<em>**

Harry's medical bracelet and footprints were also present.

The next few pages showed holidays, some of which Addie was playing with Sirius as a dog and Harry riding him.

There was a picture of a broken house. The Potters' House.

A newspaper article from the _Daily Prophet_ was telling of the death of James, Lily, and Adeline Potter while Harry had become the Boy Who Lived.

The next page was sadder. James and Lily's headstones with Addie's small one in the middle.

Addie quickly flipped to the next page, trying to keep her tears from falling. She laughed when she saw the next page. It was Sirius's wanted poster with a caption below saying, "Wow, look at that! I'm a wanted criminal!"

There were also pictures of Harry through the years, making Addie smile all the more. At the back, Sirius left a note.

_Happy Birthday Addie!_

_For my months in captivity, I thought I'd help your mother finish her scrapbook. Don't laugh, your mother was my best mate's wife. I wanted you to have something special from your mum. You look like her, but act just like your father. I hope you add to this book. Your mother wanted it that way._

_-Love Always, Sirius_

Addie grinned stupidly at the book. It was amazing, brilliant...indescribably sweet. Addie couldn't wait to show Harry. But that'd have to wait until tomorrow. She had a hearing tomorrow, and she needed to look her best. Addie changed into her pj's, and climbed into bed. She shut off the light and slipped slowly into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 7: Jury Says

Chapter 7: Jury Says...

**Chapter 7! Merry Christmas everyone!**

The next morning came too soon. Mrs. Weasley woke Addie and Harry up when it was still dark out and told them to take showers right away. Then Mrs. Weasley gave each twin their best clothes and let them dress.

Harry wore khaki slacks and a green polo shirt with a light dress jacket. Addie wore black slacks, a purple silk button shirt with a three-button, three-quarter sleeved black jacket. The twins looked snazzy and ready to have all charges dropped. Though, Harry never even performed magic.

"Adeline, my girl, you look quite beautiful." Mr. Reynolds smiled fondly at the young lady.

"My mama raised me right. And dressed me right too." Addie smiled and Mr. Reynolds guffawed heartily.

"Are you hungry? You need to eat dears." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice please." Addie rattled off her order like she had it planned before she even came downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. "Some toast please." He replied.

"Gentlemen?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just coffee, ma'am." Mr. Kennedy answered.

Mrs. Weasley set to work and Addie quietly sat at the table, twiddling her thumbs. Harry, on the other hand, was flipping out in his mind. If they lost, his wand would be snapped. No more seeing Hermione or Ron. But before he could really dwell, a plate of toast was set in front of him. He smiled at Mrs. Weasley and nibbled on his toast.

"Harry, relax. Mr. Reynolds and Mr. Kennedy got us covered! And we have a witness." Addie shoveled some eggs into her mouth and swallowed. "Plus, you're Harry friggin' Potter!"

"That's my name? No way! And to think, I thought it was the Boy Who Lived." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You've been with my family way to long, you know that?" Addie smiled.

"And whose fault is that?" Harry asked with a smirk.

""Alright everyone! We need to be going." Arthur Weasley clapped his hands and rounded everyone up.

Mr. Weasley led the group to the subway and then to street level where there was a small, broken telephone booth standing. Addie raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Are you sure this is where we go in?"

"Oh, yes, it's the visitor's entrance! Now, in you go!"

The five people crammed into the booth and Addie prayed, thanking whoever had pleased her with a skinny body because Mr. Reynolds had a porky tummy and it was quite tight in the booth.

Mr. Weasley played the appropriate money and identified the visitors. Then, down the booth sank, into darkness then out into an amazing atrium.

The atrium towered stories above with paper airplanes zooming around. Witches and wizards bustled around, coming by floo powder or leaving the same way. Many newsstands had Addie's face, along with her brother's and Dumbleore's, plastered wherever they could fit one.

'Potters or Plotters?' 'Dumbledore: Daft or Dangerous?' Addie couldn't escape that headlines that seemed to bear down at her from all angles. But in the middle of the atrium, a gold fountain wasn't effected by the politics and world outside.

In the middle of the fountain stood five golden statues, a witch, wizard, goblin, centaur, and a house elf. Addie was mesmerized by the spout of water shooting from the wands and arrow. And she giggled when the house elf's spewed water. Before Addie could finish admiring the fountain, she heard Harry mumble something.

"What did you say?" Addie asked as the two followed Mr. Weasley.

"The money goes to St. Mungo's. If we get cleared, I'm giving them five galleons." Harry said with a small smile.

Addie took her brother's hand. "Me too, we're in this together."

Mr. Weasley led the group to a bank of lifts filling and un-filling with wizards and witches. Mr. Weasley held a lift for the group to enter and then stepped in himself. Unexpectedly, a purple sleeved arm stuck in through the lift door and entered. It was Kingsley, panting heavily and gesturing with his hands wildly. Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow in confusion before Kingsley pulled him close and whispered in his ear. Mr. Weasley's eyes went wide before he nodded.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry questioned.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "The time and place of your hearing has taken on a change."

Addie nodded, hoping she would have time to go get more sleep. "Really? When and where?"

"Down in the old courtrooms…right now."

The lift ride was slow, yet fast. Addie really couldn't explain it, but she felt stuck in time while the lift continued to speed up. Before she really could orient herself, Addie's lawyers were briskly following Mr. Weasley down a black corridor.

Addie stepped out and realized Harry hadn't moved from the lift. Addie turned around. "Uh, Harry? Something wrong?"

Harry nodded slightly, his eyes darting around the corridor. "I feel like I've been here before. But we need to focus, come on."

Addie nodded and scurried into the courtroom, Harry directly behind her.

Addie gasped as she saw the room. Unlike Harry, she hadn't gone through the penseive, but it was magnificent despite the many people who were convicted within these walls. Sitting in rows were various witches and wizards wearing either red or black. And sitting directly in the middle of the witches and wizards, was Cornelius Fudge himself.

"You're late." Fudge stated distastefully.

"Our apologizes, Prime Minister Fudge." Addie flashed a sunny smile. "Our lawyers are still jet lagged, but we're ready to start when you are."

Mr. Reynolds nodded his apologizes and conjured a chair for himself and Mr. Kennedy. Once everyone had taken a seat, Fudge began the hearing.

"We are here on August 1st to discuss the charges against Harry James Potter and Adeline Sky Potter."

"Defense for the Potter: Donald Ray Reynolds and Howard Eric Kennedy."

"And Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore."

Harry turned so fast in his seat, Addie thought he'd get whiplash. Dumbledore had come, there was nothing to be afraid of now; the charge would be dropped.

"The charges?" Dumbledore asked, making himself a chair.

Fudge puffed up as if he were going to say something but shuffled his paper before reading the charges.

"The charges are as follows: Miss Potter, knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions, produced a Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle. Mr. Potter was an accessory to these crimes and did have intent of breaking the law."

"Pardon me, Minister Fudge, but in America, our young witches and wizards are allowed to perform magic outside of schooling. Furthermore, dementors are not native to the North American continent, so only seniors are taught to defend themselves, Addie must have been following Harry to protect both herself, and her brother, and the muggle."

"The point, Mr. Reynolds?"

"His point is that I produced a Patronus to protect people and that in America it is perfectly legal to perform magic outside of school." Addie cried out.

"Oh, Adeline, they told me you were a clever one." Fudge wagged his finger at Addie. "Muggles can't see dementors."

Addie smirked. "But they can feel the effects. Mr. Kennedy, would you be so kind as to escort the beautician in?"

Fudge turned red in the face but remained quiet. The woman was brought in and Susan Bones began the questioning.

"What was the attack like?"

"I was cutting this young lady's hair when my shop went bitterly cold. The boy got quite frightened before…before all the happiness in the world drained away. It felt as if my son had just died again; truly horrible."

"But Miss Potter still broke the law! She lived here for a year, and she knows she cannot perform magic outside of school."

"But the law clearly states that an underage wizard may perform magic outside of school in life or death situations." Dumbledore said calmly.

Fudge laughed nervously. "But, dementors don't wander into London upon to children!"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed behind his half-moon spectacles. "Unless they were sent there."

"Hem, hem."

Addie's eyebrows shot straight up. "Bless you!"

"Excuse me, but I believe I have misunderstood you. It sounded as if you were saying the Ministry ordered this attack."

"No Madame Undersecretary, but Cornelius," Dumbledore's voice dropped considerably in volume, "but there is someone who could be behind this."

Fudge leaned forward and hissed in a low voice, "He is not…back!"

Dumbledore shook his head before going to the center of the room. "I find it very unreasonable that a full scale trial has been called for a simple act of underage sorcery. And one of the accused never even performed magic. You tell me which is more outrageous."

A moment of silence encircled the room before the voting began.

"All in favor of conviction?" Fudge, Madame Undersecretary, and ten others raised their hands.

Addie grabbed Harry hand and squeezed it tight; they were free.

"All in favor of clearing all charges?" Most of the Wizengamot hands went into the air.

Fudge sadly counted the hands before dejectedly speaking. "Cleared of all charges."

Addie jumped from her chair, pulling Harry with her. Harry seemed to be lost in thought because he wasn't reacting. Addie hugged him, and that seemed to clear Harry's head and he broke out into a large grin.

* * *

><p>After leaving the Ministry, Mr. Reynolds escorted the Potters to Grimmauld Place before going to meet Mr. Kennedy at the airport. Addie smiled at Harry before going into Grimmauld Place first.<p>

George was waiting eargerly with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione when he heard the door open and close. George looked and saw Addie sobbing her heart out. He got up and hugged her.

"Shh, it'll be okay."

Hermione looked heartbroken but tried to stay strong. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"Yeah, it is-isn't as bad as it seems b-because…we were cleared of all charges!" Addie smiled, the tears on her face still glistening.

Harry came in at that moment, smiling and everyone glared before cheering. They would be going to Hogwarts in a few days…all of them. No one was expelled, and that was how it was supposed to be. Everything was good in the world.


	10. Chapter 8: Looney Tunes!

**Chapter 8: Looney Tunes!**

_**Happy New Years Eve, or Happy New Years to some of you who are ahead of American Eastern Time Zone! I hope you all enjoy my gift to you!**_

King's Cross Station: historic, brick, large, gross, and way to crowded. Addie was having trouble keeping up, and controlling her temper, because as soon as she would get close to the group, some pompous fatty would get directly in her path. All Addie wanted was to get to Platform 9 and ¾ because if her blood pressure rose anymore, she'd burst!

"Addie!" Addie stood on her toes to search for the origin of Ginny's vioice. She saw her and Addie quickly got it into gear and swerved around a slow moving elderly couple.

"Addie, do we need to put a leash on you?" Ron asked.

Addie opened her mouth with a quick retort, but Moody growled, telling everyone that joking was not appreciated at this moment. Once everyone understood, Moody began sending pairs onto the platform.

On the other side of the platform, people were hustling to get onto the train. People were sending their children off while boys searched the crowds for their girlfriends. First years were being shoved around because their wide eyed stares prevented them from functioning properly and Addie couldn't help but grin as the excitement of returning to Hogwarts rained down around her. She felt like she could break out into song! But more pressing matters were at hand: seating!

Harry and Addie began pushing through the crowd but stopped in their tracks. Standing in the middle of the platform was Voldemort, a dripping knife in his hand. A cold triumphant smile spread across Voldemort's face and Addie placed a hand where she would be scarred forever.

George walked up behind Addie and hugged her, not seeing anything she was seeing. She screamed and swung her fist around to punch her attacker.

"Addie, calm down." George looked at Addie with concern as he rubbed the side of his head where Addie's fist had impacted. "It's just the train."

"Sorry, Dean taught me self-defense early in life." Addie grinned sheepishly. "Let's go grab a compartment."

Addie left the two boys standing on the platform. "That's not normal Addie behavior."

"I know, I think it's cause of the boggart." Harry replied sadly, wishing he could erase that memory from his sister's brain.

George nodded. "She's a good actress, but not great."

"Damn straight!" Ron walked up to the boys and heard only the words 'she' and 'not great.' "I'm gonna kill her cat. Harry, we better get going, Neville's holding down a compartment and knowing him, one scary first year will take his seat."

Harry walked away with Ron, thinking to himself about what just transpired. Harry and Addie had just seen Voldemort standing on the platform…but no one else did. Where the twins losing their minds? Was it just a sick trick? Harry didn't know the answers now, but he promised himself he would find them.

* * *

><p>The compartment where Neville had saved turned out to be…quite awkward. A girl Ginny's age was seated there. Looked like Ron was right, but it turned out to be a fourth year. The girl had long, wavy blonde hair and round, protuberant eyes of stormy grey. But that's not the weird aspect of her; her accessories and magazine were weird.<p>

Her earrings were radishes, which swayed with each bounce of the train. Her necklace was a little plastic vial holding, well, air. And her magazine, _The Quibbler_, was being read upside down.

"Neville, who's this?" Harry asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Luna Lovegood." Ginny chimed. "She's in Ravenclaw, same year as me."

Addie elbowed past Harry. "Harry, move! Hey Luna, I'm Addie Potter, this seat taken?"

Luna lowered her magazine slightly and peered at Addie. Addie felt like Ollivander was staring at her, but kept up the happy demeanor.

"Hello." Luna's voice was dreamy and soft. "You can have that seat."

Ron leaned into Harry. "Nutter…no doubt about it." Harry nodded and took a seat next Neville.

Addie smiled as Ron and Hermione took their seats and Sniffles was released. Luna stared at the cat before turning to Addie. "Your cat is full of nargles."

Ginny tried to hide her laughter and Addie chuckled. "Oh, no! I had Sniffs de-fleaed a few months ago!"

Luna glared. "Nargles are dangerous."

Addie turned to Sniffles, trying not to pay attention to Luna and instead wanted to mess with Ron. "Sniffles, sneeze attack, engage!" Sniffles sneezed and triggered Neville's plant to defend itself. Green goop sprayed on everyone and it only got better from there.

Cho Chang (y'all) walked by and was just about to talk to Harry. After seeing his predicament though, Cho turned and left and Ron and Addie burst into hysterics.

"Looks like Cho Chang doesn't like famous wizards in green."

"Scourgify." Hermione cleaned everybody up before reprimanding Ron and Addie. "You shouldn't tease Harry on his misfortunes, it's mean."

"No it's not." The twins anwered in unison.

Ron gasped. "I'm not letting you go back with her! She's changing you!"

Addie smiled. "Good, but he has learned some new insults for Malfoy."

"Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" (Cue fans screaming!)

"Malfoy, you little shit. Can't I get back to witches and wizards and magical beasts in peace?" Addie sang her last sentence.

"Not with that singing." Draco said, causing Grabbe and Goyle to laugh stupidly.

"And I care because?" Addie crossed her arms over her chest. "Just leave, I'm not in the mood to fight today."

Draco laughed. "Ohh, that sounds rehearsed, say it to Weasley Senior often?"

Addie sneered. "My relationship is none of your business. Go away, you're not welcome."

Draco just smiled and strut into the compartment. He was a clever little asshole and he wanted to piss some people off. He placed a hand on either side of Addie's shoulders and leaned into her ear.

"You know…" Draco whispered, "you could do so much better than George Weasley. And babe, you're so hot, I'd do-"

Harry punched Draco in the nose and glared at the blonde Slytherin. "Go away."

Draco laughed, ignoring his nose injury. "Good to know Adeline won't resist." Draco then took his leave. "For the next time!"

Hermione looked at Addie, noticing she was looking a little pale. "Adds, are you okay?"

"The last time someone whispered in my ear like that…I was stabbed." Addie quickly became angry. "And I let it become a weakness."

"No you didn't." Ron said. "Malfoy was just trying to make you feel alone by breaking you and George up."

Addie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure George will be really happy that I let Malfoy come on to me."

"Harry decked him a good one." Ginny said helpfully.

"Is Harry dating George?"

"That'd be awkward." George said entering the compartment, a smile on his face.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy." Luna's dreamy voice seemed to lull everybody into leaving quickly.

George raised his eyebrows as everyone filed out into the hallway. Addie sighed and patted the empty seat next to her and began explaining what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Outside the compartment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched intently as Addie talked. They couldn't see George, but based on Addie's posture, George was becoming angry. Soon enough, George was on his feet, screaming at Addie. But he must have crossed a line because Addie began to fight back angrily.<p>

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hermione bit her fingernails nervously. "It wasn't her fault."

But the chance to make a decision never came as George stormed from the compartment. Addie followed George with her eyes before throwing herself into the seat, trying to stop shaking. The others entered the compartment tentatively, avoiding Addie's glare.

"So," Ron began with a deep breath. "how is everyone feeling?"

Hermione and Harry face palmed. Leave it to Ron to be the idiot at this moment.

Addie stared at Ron a moment. He seriously just opened his mouth and said that? Addie heard George's words in her head again.

"_Oh, so you love the ferret now? What have we had for nine months, a joke?"  
><em>"_Glad to know I'm not enough for the famous Adeline Potter."  
>"My apologies for holding you away from you're true love."<br>"Don't yell back at me! I know you musth ave loved someone else, because believe me, I know that I'm a Weasley. Maybe that girl that hit on Harry rubbed off on you, Slutadline."_

"Ron, please don't talk to me." Through the anger, Ron could sense the real pleading. Ron nodded sadly and leaned back into his seat.

"Ginny, did you take divination this year?" Luna asked dreamily.

"No, I dropped her." Ginny said.

"Oh, I was hoping we had a class together again."

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting." Fred leaned in. However, Addie didn't take time to distinguish which Weasley Twin was there and petrified him.

"Addie, that's Fred!" Hermine cried. "Ennervate."

Fred slowly got off the floor and looked at Addie before addressing everyone. "So this is why George came storming back to our seats?"

"No, Malfoy is." Addie spat, still angry to see George's face.

"Malfoy? What does that little ferret want?" Fred querried.

"He basically said I could be his bitch!" Addie cried. "And the only reason I didn't kick Malfoy's ass myself was because I had a spout of PTSD. And if George doesn't want to hear me out, then fuck him!"

Stunned silence.

Addie, who doted on George with all her heart, just told him to go to hell. She got up and rubbed at her eyes before shoving Fred out of the way. She went to the end of the train and stood outside to catch some fresh air.

Fred ran a hand through his hair. "Looks like the love birds are PMSing."

"Ya think? George and Addie have been a bloody mess lately!" Ron said. "And even though Addie and I go at each other, I can't take her feeling so hurt."

Harry nodded. "And even if I don't like George dating my sister, he shouldn't feel this confusion and hurt either."

"There has to be something we can do." Hermione's eyes were wide with worry. "They're too close to us for us to sit by and do nothing."

"How, though?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe you should bring them together and make them remember all the good times they've had together." Luna said absently.

Ginny stood up. "That's a good idea. Fred, you go get George, I'll get Addie and we'll sort this out now."

Harry sighed. "We can't."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "And why not?"

"We're here." Addie said as she came in. She grabbed her things and Sniffles and called over her shoulder, "I'll see you in the castle."

Ohh, another lover's spat! What will become of our (well, at least they're mine) favorite couple? (Don't worry, I won't break them up, I'm not cruel like that.) Please review, I need to know what to improve on! Ohh, and thanks to all the favorite-ers, alerters, and reviewers too! Thanks, and let's get ready for 2012! ~A


	11. Chapter 9: Teardrops on my Lettuce

**Chapter 9: Teardrops on my Lettuce**

_**Hey guys! I have a few things I'd like to address before I let you all read what goes on in my crazy mind, and I hope you all enjoy what I have concocted.**_

_**First, I've been re-reading the notebook where I pre-write each chapter with B and I've realized that I throw in some pretty crazy titles. (See above.) I just thought I'd explain that B challenged me to use 'flare' with chapter titles and so I have. No one has complained about them, or really commented, but when I used to write under a different alias, people really didn't like it. So, I thought I'd go ahead and explain now!**_

_**Second, I have received the question that has been haunting me since June when I began writing: Is Sirius still going to die? Well…I personally don't want to kill him; he's one of my favorite characters. But, as I've been watching interviews with J.K. Rowling, and with the releases of the Deathly Hallows, I've come to realize Sirius had to die, and so he will in my fiction as well. I know many of you won't appreciate it, but I do believe it must happen.**_

_**Third, someone asked me if I had a beta. No, I do not, but B is usually my beta; we bounce ideas off of each other and she makes corrections when she reads the notebook. I guess I wouldn't mind having a beta, but if you, the people, think I should have one, please comment with a yes or no, and I'll think of getting one.**_

___**So, with that out of the way, I guess you would like to read? Go right ahead!**_

Addie sat between Seamus and Dean, slowly picking at her salad. She smiled occasionally at what they were saying, but wasn't really paying attention. The only thing she was doing, was fingering the charm bracelet from George.

A few seats down, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were eating silently. George was angrily stabbing at his food before giving up and throwing down his fork. Hermione, ruffled by the clang, glared at George.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! George, she would have done something if she could have." Hermione took a deep breath, which allowed George time to throw in his two cents.

"Well she didn't, now did she?" George muttered, his gaze sending daggers into his plate.

"George, come on, you know you don't mean that." Ron said to his older brother. "Addie's a right mess without you."

George looked down the table and saw a tear fall into Addie's salad. His heart broke a little more. He loved her no matter what, and even though he was angry…which to tell you the truth…he wasn't, he desperately wanted to go and wipe her tears away, he wanted to hold her and kiss her.

Sick of George's childish behavior, Hermione got up and stalked over to Addie. As soon as she reached the tear-streaked girl, Hermione snatched Addie's arm fiercely and wrenched her to her feet. Hermione slammed Addie down next to George and Hermione glared at the redheads.

"Honestly, gingers and tempers! Talk this out the both of you or I'll-" Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore's Start of Term Speech.

"We have some new additions to this year's staff. Rejoining us will be Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be covering for Professor Hagrid."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friends but remained silent as Dumbledore continued. "And Dolores Umbridge will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope you will all wish the professor good luck."

Dolores Umbridge, a stout, fat, toad faced woman, hem hem-ed and sat a little straighter. Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue the announcements, but Umbridge stood from her seat.

Addie, despite her heartbreak, let her jaw drop. No one interrupted Dumbledore at the start of Term Feast, and the amphibian looking woman had the audacity to try it? Ha, this should be good.

"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge smirked a little too sweetly.

Addie rolled her eyes as she looked down at the empty plate before her. George's words had really cut her deep, and the worst part was she could feel his eyes roaming her body.

Pushing her bangs to the side, Addie glanced up to meet George's unwavering gaze. His hazel iris's sent shivers up her spine, and she could feel fresh tears forming. As she forced her attention back to the plate, she realized that the new professor was _still_ talking.

"Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be…prohibited." Umbridge finished her speech.

The room clapped sluggishly and Dumbledore said something about the lights that Addie didn't catch, seeing as she was confused by what toady had said.

"I didn't catch a single piece of that waffle." Good ol' Ron to ask the stupid question so Addie can retain her reputation.

Everyone looked at expectantly at Hermione, seeing as they all were lost. Hermione looked up from her plate, a grave expression plastered across her face.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

There were collective gasps from people on down the Gryffindor table who'd been eavesdropping, but as soon as the group turned to look at them, they quickly changed their gaze direction.

"But, let's forget about that for now," Hermione waved the subject away with her hand, "there's a more pressing matter at our doorstep."

George dropped his head to his hands. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Hermione's anger grew in intensity. "That fact where you and Addie make up pronto or I rip your anatomy from your body."

George feared for his life, never seeing Hermione this scary in all his life knowing her. His eyes wide, and his head nodding vigorously, George turned to Addie.

Addie gulped at the fact that an apology was coming. She'd never been good at the whole 'talk things out' idea, even as a kid. That fact that scared her the most, was apologizing for something that wasn't her fault. What was she planning on apologizing for? She knew George would expect, if not demand, an apology from her one way or the other.

Soon enough, Addie's racing thoughts were interrupted by faint clapping and the dishes being cleared away.

After Dumbledore dismissed them, Addie practically ran from the others, and didn't cease until she reached her destination…Gryffindor Tower. She'd gotten there in record time, and lucky for Addie she had overheard the prefects discussing the password and discovered the secret word that would allow her to escape to a safe haven.

"Password?" The fat lady asked politely.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean." Addie huffed before rushing into the all too familiar common room.

Not wanting to be caught in a shouting match or between the crosshairs of sympathetic looks, the redhead jumped the steps two at a time and flung herself on her bed, desperately trying to fight back the tears…and the haunting voices…

_"I would scream now…"_  
><em>"Oh, so you love the ferret now? What have we had for nine months, a joke?"<em>  
><em>"I heard you crying last night…and a few nights ago I heard you say something about a boy named Cedric…"<em>  
><em>"Well, you're dating my son."<em>  
><em>"Adeline, life isn't simple for a reason."<em>

Adeline Potter broke. She hadn't even had one class and she was overwhelmed by life. She screamed a pitiful, heartbroken scream into the soft defenseless pillow, hoping that the scream would help her clear out her mind. But things were still as mixed up as ever. Addie hugged her pillow and sniffled, wishing her mom and dad could hug her and whisper to her that everything would be alright…

Meanwhile…

In the common room, Hermione paced in front of George like a caged basilisk ready for some mudbloods. She didn't say a word, building tension to the point where Fred thought the common room would burst.

George merely glared at Hermione though. He was stubborn, especially when he was right. Over the last month or so, George began to see the strains in his relationship. He didn't know if it was over: he was just so confused! However, before his thoughts could continue, Hermione began lashing out at him.

"Honestly, George…you're angry over something like this?" Hermione shook her bushing head. "If I were Addie, I'd think you were jealous."

Ron, Harry, and George stiffened. "Whoa Hermione, that's way over the line." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well none of you seem to be trying to fix this. Cedric died for her, a boggart stabbed her, and now the one person that can take all that pain away, is angry at her over another thing that's hurt her. To me, _that's_ crossing the line."

Fred, Ginny, Ron, and Harry stared at George who processed this information, gently taking breaths while his eyes closed. Unfortunately, it only made him angrier.

"I. Don't. Care." Five jaws dropped. If Addie heard that…oh man, would there be many different outcomes. But again, Hermione was there as the stand-in Addie.

"Fine. Tell it to her face, at least give her that!" At George's wide eyed look, Hermione stormed up the stairs to the dorm room and grabbed Addie roughly by the arm and led her back down to the common room.

Addie was ruffled…severely. Her hair was sticking up, her clothes were scrunched together while her face was pale and tear-streaked and red with puffiness. Her brilliant green eyes were dim with sorrow. It wasn't right, not one bit.

"What," Addie tried to bite out, but it came out a hoarse croak.

"George has something to say." Hermione glared over Addie's shoulder.

George gaped like a fish, continuously opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right words. Addie shook her head. "George, I'm sorry. But since I know you're still mad at me, just don't say anything."

George could almost hear his heart break. It wasn't the way Addie spoke, or the words that she said, it was her eyes. Pain, sorrow, longing, forgiveness though it wasn't deserved, and-and even love. Even after almost nine months of dating, George was positive he wanted to marry Addie and that he loved her more than life itself. But at that moment, the shortness of their time didn't matter. He needed her back; nobody was going to drive them apart, especially not Malfoy.

"Addie, will you come with me, please?" George offered the saddened girl before him his hand.

Addie stared in disbelief at the hand bestowed upon her, but latched onto it anyway. George then led Addie out of the common room, and down a deserted spiral staircase. He turned Addie towards himself and looked at her intently.

"Addie." No response. "Adds." George put his finger under Addie's chin and tilted her head so their eyes met. "Adeline, I'm so sorry. It doesn't make up for the pain, but I was acting like a right, foul git. You had no reason to be sorry. It was my own damn fault. I love you, Addie. And I hurt you so much because of what I did."

Addie stared at George before whispering, "You love me?"

"Every day, and twice on Sunday," He whispered back, cupping her face with his hands.

Addie finally cracked a slight smile. "I love you too, George. I really love you."

George smiled and leaned into kiss Addie but was met with the palm of her hand. Upset, George opened his eyes and glowered at Addie. "What, why the hand?"

"Don't think you're getting kisses from me just yet, George Weasley. You thought I loved Malfoy!" Addie giggled. "But I will give you hugs."

Addie and George pulled each other into a tight hug, feeling the tension and strain drain away. Addie buried her face in her boyfriend's chest, feeling his muscles from years of Quidditch and smelling his cologne. George, meanwhile, had his nosed buried in her hair. Her hair smelled like coconuts, her skin of honey, and her breath tasted like cinnamon. She was amazing to him, and oh how he wanted to kiss her.

"Georgie." Addie laughed. "George, you're tickling me!"

George smirked: payback for no kissing. "Am I? Maybe I should make you laugh harder!"

Addie's eyes widened as George assaulted Addie's sides, making her squeal. George laughed with her, finally pulling her to him again. "Come on squeaky, let's go tell the others we've made up."

"Carry me!" Addie held her arms like a small child.

"You've got to be joking." George rolled his eyes before allowing Addie to clamor onto his back.

The two entered the common room and plopped down with the rest of their friends. Addie, unfortunately, was still on George's back when he sat down.

"Whoa guys, the couch is a bit lumpy and boney."

"George!" Addie whined. "You're killing me, get up!" Addie tried shoving George, but he stayed glued to the couch.

"Sorry, legs are broken. Please wait two to four months for them to heal properly."

"Yeah, and your neck's gonna be broken too if you don't move." Addie tried to threaten, but it had no effect on the ginger.

Everybody laughed and tiny Addie was squished under the big, tall George. It was actually quite the sight, but soon people began to trickle upstairs to bed. Addie and George stayed though, talking mindlessly to each other.

"You know, your Georgia accent is cute." George twirled a bit of Addie's short hair.

Addie laughed. "I think British accents are hot. But I think Aussie accents are hotter!"

George looked offended. "What, no they're not! They're the same!"

"Aussies are more adventurous. I mean, look at Steve Irwin! He's a beast!"

"I'm-Brits-are more chivalrous." George smiled politely.

"Aussies swim with sharks and wrestle alligators and crocs."

"That's Steve Irwin*."

Addie cocked her head to the side and stared at George. When she spoke, she spoke in a bad British accent. "Doth do seem jealous."

"Am not!" George crossed his arms. "Damn Aussies…and their effing kangaroos."

Addie hugged George. "Don't worry, I won't leave you for Steve."

"Really?" George hugged Addie back.

"Of course! Steve's married!"

George sighed. "You'll never let me win, will you?"

"All because of teardrops on my lettuce." Addie responded wisely before kissing a confused George on the cheek. "Night," she said getting up and going to bed.

_***RIP Steve Irwin, you were my hero as a kid. And I thought you were the coolest guy ever.**_

**Lemme know what you all think! Also, updates have been slow...but my upcoming semester should be better and I should be able to knock stuff out faster. Bear with my guys and gals, y'all keep B and I writing! ~A**


End file.
